


Omovember Day 25

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Tony, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 25, Sexual Assault Mention, Steve gets emotional whiplash, Substance Abuse, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony flirting nonstop, Wetting, abuse tw, intentional wetting, mild emeto warning, steve is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Wetting on purpose(I wanna preface this with a warning since this one is a little heavy with the dark themes and sad stuff- please don’t read if you’ll get upset in any way but any of the topics listed in the tags, I don’t want to trigger anyone! ❤️)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: Omovember 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Omovember Day 25

“I can’t believe you!”

“Shhhhhh- Stop yellin’-“

“Three months Tony, three months- I turn my back for  _ two seconds  _ and look at you!” Steve couldn't truly be mad. He was disappointed, yes, but he wasn’t mad. Tony had been under so much stress lately, a relapse was to be expected but that didn’t mean it didn’t upset him. Steve was less upset by the fact tiny decided to drink half his body weight in whiskey and more upset by how bad he was going to feel tomorrow; not just physically, but mentally. 

Whenever Tony had a blip, as Steve liked to call them, he’d always withdraw into himself. See, Tony tended to view his recovery as linear- so whenever he slipped up he saw it as ruining all the previous progress he’d made; so in Tony’s mind, tomorrow he was starting all over again. In Tony’s mind those three months clean were wasted- and if that was the case, what was the point in trying again? It would just be added to the long list of failures that Tony had already written up for himself, so why not just go back to drinking full time? He was only gonna fuck up again anyway, why not spare everyone the disappointment?

Steve didn’t see it that way, of course, not at all; he was still so proud of how far Tony had come, if only he could get the brunette to see it that way..Oh well, he could think more about that later, right now he had to focus on pouring a very inebriated Tony into the car. 

“But you looooove me.” Tony giggled as Steve attempted to maneuver him in the direction of the parking lot; but he was continuously drifting away, getting distracted by little things on the street. Thank god he’d caught Tony before he did anything embarrassing- and thank god, again, for the fact that the streets were empty, it being almost two in the morning. 

“Come on, T, it’s cold you’re gonna freeze-“

“SAY IT!” Tony screamed suddenly, throwing his head back like an angry toddler and yelling at the sky; throwing his balance off and he started to veer dangerously backwards, threatening to fall completely. 

“What?! Say what?!” Steve asked confusedly as he grabbed Tony by his lapels and brought him upright again. 

“Tell me you love me.” Tony sniffed quietly. 

Steve sighed gently. As much of a handful as he was, he much preferred whiny, clingy, giggly Drunkthony than angry, belligerent, indignant Drunkthony. “I do love you. Very much.”

“Yaaaaay~” Tony yelled in a sing song voice; Steve was glad that they weren’t in a residential area or he certainly would’ve woken a few of the neighbors. 

“Or lord knows I wouldn’t be putting up with your shenanigans.” Steve added with an eyeroll. 

“I’m not Irish.”

“What?” Steve shook his head, trying to make sense of what his friend was talking about but he ultimately gave up when Tony started mumbling in a terrible Irish accent about pots of gold and Guiness. “I think you’ve had enough, hon.” 

“No m’losin’ my buzz ag’in.” Tony slurred. He was beginning to slow down considerably; the hyperactiveness leaving him making way for the drowsiness that Steve could only hope would lead to Tony falling asleep on the way home. “Need a top up.”

“No you don’t.” Steve said sternly. “No more tonight Tony.”

“You’re not my dad!” Tony snapped angrily, shrugging Steve’s hand off of his shoulder and almost stumbling off the curb into the street. Not two seconds later, his voice changed, turning sad. “I miss my dad.”

“No you don’t.” Steve sighed again, though not nearly as angrily as he had before. “Howard was horrible to you Tony.”

“Exactly I wanna- I wanna rub it in his face how- how I managed to do this on my own-“ Tony slurred and looked down at himself, momentarily seeing things clearly, drifting out of drunk land and back into reality. “God I’m a mess- he woulda beat the shit outta me for- Steve I'm a mess why do you puttup with me?”

“Because you’re my mess and like you just said, I ain’t your dad. I’m never gonna beat the shit out of you for a mistake.” Steve said gently, looping his arm around the small of Tony’s back and pulling him close. 

“M’sorry I got drunk Stevie.” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shoulder, his voice dripping with remorse in a way that broke Steve’s heart. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t.” 

“I thought I’d be okay but- but I couldn’t stop and I was- I was just so  _ sad. _ I don’t wanna be sad anymore Stevie.” Tony mumbled sadly, letting his head loll on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I know, I know, it’s okay.” Steve shushed him, feeling a lump form in his throat that he tried desperately to swallow down. He couldn’t let on that he was getting upset too, as he knew from experience that would only cause Tony to break down. “It’s okay, T, I don’t blame you.” 

“Do you think..do you think I..” 

“What is it?”

“Do you think Taco Bell is open? I want a taco.”

“Ugh.” Steve rolled his eyes, moving to rest Tony on the car; which was difficult as the smaller man insisted on clinging to him like a koala. “We’ll see about getting you food, just close your eyes for a bit, yeah?” 

Steve then had to go through the trauma of finding where Tony had put his keys. “Come on, babe, help me out here.” He grumbled as he patted the man down for the third time. 

“They’re in my front pocket.” Tony slurred, throwing his head back again and laughing at nothing. 

“You think I’m falling for that gag again?” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Ooo we can roll play- you’re the big blond TSA officer and I’m the naughty passenger who is  _ oh so late  _ for their flight- hurry up Mr. Rogers I don’t want to miss my plane, better make this one a quickie-“ 

“Will you stop it.” Steve snapped as Tony continued to giggle like a school boy and sway his hips provocatively. 

“Go on Stevie, frisk me-“

“Aha! Found them- now lets go.” 

“But officer you didn’t even give me a cavity search yet-“

Steve let out a noise of frustration that only seemed to wind Tony up more; but the blond interjected before he could make another inappropriate comment. I said  _ let’s go _ , Tony,  _ now.” _

“Aye aye Cap’n!” Tony giggled as he was pushed into the car and forcefully buckled in. “I like it when you get bossy-“

“Can it.” 

Once they started driving Tony quietened down- for all of five seconds. He was clearly disgruntled about being placed in the back seat as opposed to the front, but Steve couldn’t trust him not to fiddle with the buttons on the dash. The car had way too many advanced gadgets and doodads on it for Steve to risk Drunkthony going buck wild and pressing things. So as a form of protest, Tony was repeatedly pressing the button that played with his window, and Steve was growing agitated with the constant noise. “Tony  _ stop it.” _

“It’s my car.” The man mumbled petulantly like a grumpy teenager; which honestly was an apt analogy. 

“Yeah and I’m driving it because you can’t right now, which means I make the rules.” 

And Tony responded very maturely, by making fart noises at him. “Plllllllllp-“

“Tony!” Steve snapped. “Enough! Grow up!”

“You grow up.” Tony clapped back, popping the p annoyingly loud. 

“You’re acting like a child-“

“I know you are but what am I?”

Instead of continuing to feed into it, Steve dropped his voice low and serious with a sigh. “Why are you trying to wind me up?”

“Because it’s funny when you get all red like that.” Tony smirked and leant forward, unbuckling his seatbelt pressing his face in between the seats close enough that his breath was tickling the blonds neck. He giggled in Steve’s ear. “And it’s cute. You know I like it when you get all blushy for me-” 

Steve’s face flamed but he kept his voice strong. Now was  _ not  _ the time for any of that and he’d had it already with all the role playing crap. “Don’t start. Put your seatbelt on,  _ now _ .”

“I caaaaaant!” Tony groaned dramatically and flopped back into his seat. 

“Why can’t you?” Steve sighed tiredly, he didn’t believe Tony for a second but he didn’t have the option not to play into the act; Tony didn’t take orders well at the best of times, let alone when he was drunk and being combative, so Steve had to try and get him to comply with his request. 

“Because it hurts.” Tony grumbled though he was  _ trying _ to put his seatbelt back on, he just didn’t have the necessary coordination or dexterity to do so. 

“What hurts?” Steve asked, going wide eyed, suddenly concerned. Tony didn’t answer straight away, more preoccupied with trying to get his belt in the hole; which only panicked Steve more. “Tony, what hurts?”

“My bladder. Gotta piss likea racehorse, Stevie.” Tony whined before giggling to himself again. 

“Okay, we’re almost home, love.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew it was nothing serious. “We’ll get you to the bathroom, get some food in you and you can sober up a little before bed.” 

Rather than respond to the little itinerary Steve had written up for them, Tony went entirely off topic. “You know what I hate about Bruce?” 

“What do you hate about Bruce, T?” He expected Tony to launch into a rant about how he envies the man’s self control- but no. Instead he talked about how jealous he was of the man’s hair. 

“He doesn’t even  _ do  _ anything with it. It’s jus’ like- like so perfect you know?” 

“Mhm.” Steve hummed rather shortly. 

“You getting jealous? Would you rather I gush over you Stevie? Hm?” Tony giggled, leaning forward again(only not as far since the seatbelt blocked him) to mutter into Steve’s ear; dropping his voice into that signature dirty growl he adorned when he was trying to get Steve all hot and bothered. “‘Cause you know I can do that all day.”

Steve scowled, gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter than necessary and he shifted in his seat slightly; craning his neck as far away from Tony as he could so the man couldn’t tickle it again. And he certainly didn’t appreciate Tony’s altered version of his catchphrase being used as a euphemism. “Tony stop it, not while you’re drunk we’ve talked about this.”

“Oh captain morality.” Tony huffed and slumped back against the leather pouting like an angry toddler. 

“Well excuse me for not wanting to take advantage of you-“

“It’s not taking advantage and maybe I  _ want you to-“ _

“ _ Enough.”  _ Steve snapped, not wanting to hear anymore of what Tony had to say about that particular subject. “We’ve talked about this and it’s not happening- and you’re gonna feel so rotten tomorrow Tony.”

“That’s a tomorrow Tony problem.” Tony giggled as he undid his seatbelt again and shifted his hips slightly; Steve couldn't tell if he was trying to be suggestive or if he was getting restless from sitting for so long. But he could tell that Tony had just removed his seatbelt  _ again _ and he was starting to get angry about Tony’s blatant disregard for safety. 

“Young man if you don’t put your seatbelt on  _ right now _ -“

“Oo I like it when you call me young man. Reminds me you're  _ technically  _ old enough to be my  _ daddy-“  _

“Tony! Do not make me stop this car I swear to god-“

“What’re you gonna do, hit me? You already said you won’t and besides you know I like it so it would hardly be a punishment-“ 

“Ugh! I’ve had it with you! Stop it right now or I’m going to get out of the car and let Happy come deal with you!” Steve yelled, far more aggressively than he had intended but he was feeling decidedly emotional due to the sudden shift the evenings events had taken. 

Tony fell silent, stilling completely. The only noise that could be heard was Tony clicking his seatbelt back into place (with great difficulty). When Steve dared to glance in the rear view mirror he saw Tony's face; and he immediately felt his stomach drop. The man looked so broken, like he could burst into tears at any moment- and had Steve not known better he would have assumed he was about to. 

“..Please don’t leave me, Steve. I’ll be good, I-I’ll so better, I promise.” Tony sniffled quietly, shattering Steve’s heart. 

“It’s okay.” Steve said very,  _ very  _ quickly, trying to undo the damage he’d just done. “Honey it’s okay, I’m sorry I yelled. I’m not mad at you.”

“Promise?” Tony asked hopefully, though there was a pleading edge to his tone. 

“I promise.”

Tony nodded, trusting Steve’s words as he laid his head on the cooling glass window. “M’sorry.” 

“I know love, I’m sorry too. Why don’t you shut your eyes for a little bit, Hm? We’re not far from home now.” 

“Can I still get food?” Tony asked as his eyes drooped shut, making Steve smile. 

“I will get you food don’t worry.” Steve spoke gently, turning up the radio to a barely audible level, knowing a little white noise was necessary for Tony to sleep. He also blasted the heaters hoping that the warmth would encourage the man to drift off. Steve thought that he had, for a while, until Tony stirred and rolled into his other side. 

“Steve I need a wee wee.” He groaned in a whiny voice, though he immediately giggled after; most likely at the novelty of hearing himself use such a childish term and Steve had to admit, had alcohol not been involved he likely would’ve laughed too. 

“We’re almost home.” 

“I gotta go baaaad.” Tony emphasised and he bounced his legs and sat on his hands, looking like a little kid. “Like,  _ bad _ bad.” 

“Well you did have a lot to drink.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tony groaned loudly, to which Steve just rolled his eyes and shook his head; the man couldn’t do anything quietly and Steve knew he was just being dramatic. There was no cause for real emergency, that was until Tony started making threats. “I might just go here-“

“No, Tony, we’re almost home. I know you can hold it you only went a couple of hours ago.” Steve said seriously. He knew that was a long time for most people who had been drinking- but Tony had a big bladder that was used to copious amounts of alcohol; he knew the man can hold it until they get home, he was just whining to whine. Steve fully intended to take him straight to the toilet as soon as they got to the apartment. 

“But I gottaaa-“

“Soon, sweetheart, just five more minutes.” Steve said gently but sternly as he once again tried not to add fuel to the fire by feeding into Tony’s attempts to irritate him. 

And Tony soon forgot about just how full his bladder was, as Steve drove past a certain turning he’d expected the man to take. “You drove past Taco Bell!” 

Steve shook his head slightly. Of course he’d skipped going through the drive through, Tony had just threatened to urinate in the car. His first priority was getting the man to the toilet, not to get him bad Mexican food. “Yeah because you said you need to use the bathroom-“

“So?!”

“So I- look I’ll go out and get you some more after I get you home-“

“No you won’t!” Tony whined

“Yes I will- or I’ll get someone else to get some-“

“You’re mean.”

“Tony-“

“If you loved me you would’ve stopped.” 

Steve had to bite back the urge so retort with ‘if you loved me you wouldn’t have drank so much’- because he knew that just wasn’t fair; but he couldn’t help but feel that way. Loving someone with an addiction was hard work, but he stuck by the fact that he knew Tony was trying. And he’d keep trying with him, this was just a rough patch, just a slip up- and they’d get through it together. It would be a lot easier to keep that mantra in his head going if someone wasn’t being such a  _ little brat and kicking his fucking seat- _

“Come on.” Steve sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that night as he exited the car. 

“Mm ow.” Tony groaned as he Steve helped pull him out of the car; only this time he wasn’t saying if for effect, he muttered it under his breath and winced. It was clear he was trying not to let the pain show on his face but being so inebriated, his mask had slipped and let some real emotion through. 

Steve was instantly on high alert; it wasn’t often Tony let on that he was in pain. Steve had literally seen the man go through heart surgery without complaint so he was overtly worried. “What’s ‘ow’?” 

“Tummy hurts.” Tony mumbled to himself as he stumbled to his feet, swaying like a branch in the wind. 

“Where?” Steve presses for information, but Tony just looked up at his blearily. Christ, the man didn’t even look like he knew where he was, let alone where he was hurting. 

“Hm?” Tony asked, his face the picture of confusion. 

“You said your tummy hurts- Tony!” Steve started to question when Tony stumbled forward, leaning his whole weight on the other man, going limp. He didn’t evenHe attempt to stop himself from collapsing and for a scary second Steve thought Tony passed out- after all, alcohol and heart medication don’t mix. “Baby, you okay?!”

Tony blinked rapidly for a second before lifting his head up and looking blearily up at Steve. “Mm, got dizzy.” 

Steve wasted no time lifting Tony up, carrying him on his hip with ease, letting the brunette’s head fall lazily on his shoulder. “Was this an elaborate plan to get me to carry you?” 

“Hmmm if it works I might just try it again.” Tony sighed contently, clinging to the other man with more verosity than a grown adult should. But Steve didn’t judge, he could only imagine how vulnerable Tony felt in that moment and he’d do anything to help alleviate that, even if it meant clinging to him all night; which he’d done many times in the past. 

“If you want a hug all you gotta do is ask, you know that.” Steve hummed as he worked to unlock the door to the apartment they were currently staying in; being thankful that the others were staying elsewhere, the couples having split off respectively. He was sure Tony would certainly appreciate the privacy that night. 

“You know I won’t.” Tony snorted. 

“Yeah I know.” Steve sighed sadly. After unlocking the door he deposited Tony gently on the couch and worked to undo his shoes for him. All the while Tony looked down at him, his eyes turning from trusting and loving to sad very quickly. 

“You don’t gotta stay.” Tony said quietly, in a flat empty voice. 

“I know I don’t have to, I want to.” Steve hummed quietly as he removed one shoe, quickly moving on to the next. 

“You don’t. You jus’ feel bad for me ‘cause I’m a sad, lonely old man who pushes everyone away.” Tony laughed coldly and started fiddling with the curtains next to him. 

But Steve shook his head, ready to reassure with the usual speech; one he’d practised and rehearsed countless times on nights like these. He was used to Tony trying to reject his help but Steve was equally as stubborn. “Tony stop. Don’t start with that, not tonight.” 

However, rather than stopping Tony seemed to get more upset but Steve’s persistence; as he moved to try and stand up and away from the man. “Get off me-“

Steve sighed again, trying to gently push him back down onto the sofa so he didn’t hurt himself. “Tony please-“

“I said getoff!” Tony yelled. He was trying to sound authoritative but his voice cracked; instead of sounding angry he suddenly sounded scared and Steve jumped back. 

“Okay, okay.” Steve spoke very gently. He recognised that voice and he was not about to be the one who caused Tony to have a flashback; not when he was trying to help. If Tony needed space for a second he’d give it to him, so long as he stayed perched on the couch and didn’t continue stumbling backwards towards the stairs. “I won’t touch you unless you want me to.” 

“Good ‘cause m’not a fuckin’ charity case.” Tony sniffed as he wiped his hand across his face, trying to rid his eyes of the tears that were suddenly present. Even drunk off his ass the man refused to let out any emotion and it was heartbreaking; but Steve knew better to smother him, he managed to fight his instincts to give the man a hug when he was feeling combative. Last time he’d tried that he’d received a black eye for his efforts. “Don’t need no one, I’m Tony fucking Stark-“

“You’re gonna be a dead Tony Stark if you don’t hold onto the railing.” Steve said sternly, grabbing Tony by the back of his shirt just as he lost his footing and slipped atop of the carpeted stairs. 

Instead of whipping around and trying to fight him, like Steve had expected, Tony turned around and threw his arms around the blonde neck. Well, he was always full of surprises. Steve ought to be used to that by now. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it- I know you don’t jus feel bad for me it’s just- that’s what my brain says when it’s being mean- I don’t- I don’t want you to go please don’t go- I don’t wanna be alone- I’m sorry-“

Steve held onto him tightly, as tight as he could without hurting him; trying desperately to calm him down and provide him with that security he was craving. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Deep breaths, I’ve got you. I understand baby, you know I do. Just let me help, okay? I just wanna help. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony nodded, looking down at Steve’s chest and moving to straighten his tie for him as he sniffled to himself. God only knows what the man was thinking in that moment, but whatever it was it clearly wasn’t very pleasant. “I’m so pathetic.” 

“No you’re not, you’re so strong Tony. But you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders- literally. It’s okay to slip up sometimes, everyone does, just so long as you know I’ll be there to catch you yeah?” Steve rambled on as he finished removing Tony’s other shoe. Once he’d slipped it off he started guiding him down the stairs to their bedroom. 

“Yeah.” Tony answered robotically, hanging his head. It was like all of the life had been sucked out of him as he clung limply onto Steve. The blond imagined that was how Tony felt too, considering the emotional outburst. For a man who never showed any emotion that must’ve been exhausting, drunk or not. 

“And you know I’m not gonna leave you right?” Steve said gently, brushing the hand he wasn’t using to support him through Tony’s hair. 

“Right.” Tony repeated in the same tone, this time letting his head fall onto Steve’s chest. 

“And you know that doesn’t mean I’m going to have sex with you while you’re drunk.”

That snapped Tony out of it. He threw his head back and whined again. “Boooooo-“

“Tony.” Steve sighed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hopefully take my clothes off.” Tony smirked, throwing his full weight onto Steve knowing he’d catch him. 

“Not happening.” Steve shook his head and gently threw Tony onto the bed, making the bearded man giggle like a little kid as he started kicking his legs. 

“I can’t sleep in paaaaaaants-“

“If I could trust you not to do something to embarrass yourself I would help you, but I can’t. So it’s pants for you mister.” Steve shook his head. He knew Tony wouldn’t try anything- even drunk as a skunk the man wouldn’t dream of attempting anything non consensual; Tony’s flirting was just another part of his addictive personality. He didn’t crave sex (even if he was a highly sexually driven person anyway), he craved the intimacy that came along with sex- he just struggled to admit it. It was easier to find someone to share a bed with if he offered sex than if he asked for someone to hold him, hence the years of casual sex with people who couldn’t care less about him. Steve was happy to hold the man without the need for intercourse, he just hated knowing that Tony had been around people who would’ve taken him up on his advances- he was in no state to be making those kinds of decisions. He’d had conversations with sober Tony about how he regretted those decisions and in some cases, been hurt pretty badly by people who didn’t understand the word no. And just thinking about it turned his stomach. 

So it was a ground rule he’d established from day one, that he was never going to cross, ever. The second a drop of alcohol touched Tony’s lips, even if it was just the one drink, sex was off the table and Tony knew that- this was just Drunkthony’s way of saying he needed comfort. The crossed wires in his brain that came from years of psychological torment made it easier to say ‘let’s have sex’ rather than ‘can I have a hug.’ God his boyfriend had a lot of issues but Steve wouldn’t change him. 

No, literally- he wouldn’t change him. Despite Tony’s whining about being uncomfortable in his dress pants, Steve tucked the man into bed; making sure to fluff up his pillows, place him on his side so should he get sick in the night he wouldn’t choke. He even went as far as to leaving one of the man’s legs uncovered- knowing Tony couldn’t sleep any other way. It got to the point where Tony stopped protesting and allowed Steve to maneuver him without a fight, though he did whine slightly when the blond went to lay on the couch across the room. 

As much as he wanted to lay in bed with him, Steve felt it was important to establish some boundaries as not to reward Tony for his behaviour; even subconsciously, if he went to snuggle him now it might reinforce in some part of his brain that drinking leads to comfort, and Steve was very mindful of that. But he wouldn’t leave Tony alone completely, he never would. “I’m right here love but I need to have my own bed tonight.” 

Tony whined again. “I won’t do anything, you know I wouldn’t- I won’t touch you Stevie-“

“It’s not that baby, I know you wouldn’t.” Steve said quickly as he could hear the emotion rising in Tony's throat again; he needed to stop him from working himself up, but he also needed to stop it for his own sake. He knew if he heard Tony’s voice break again that would be it- he’d cave and he’d be in bed with him. “I just need a little space that’s all, in case you need me. It’ll be quicker for me to get up if you’re not laying all over me.” 

Tony let out a pitiful whine after that but he soon quietened down. The pair settled into silence and after a moment or two Tony’s constant shifting grew still. Steve allowed himself to relax, having been lulled into a false sense of security. The blond rolled onto his side, facing away from Tony as he closed his eyes and settled in to sleep. 

“Steve.” The blond heard a quiet voice a little while after he thought Tony had already fallen asleep. The man’s tone was off, not worryingly so but it was clear Tony had something he wanted to say and wasn’t just trying to prolong the inevitable. 

“Hm?” Steve hummed, not yet opening his eyes. 

“I peed.”

Steve sat up immediately, staring over at the other man in the semi darkness; not believing what his ears had relayed to him. “What did you just say?”

“I peed on myself.” 

So he’d heard correctly. But Steve still didn’t believe him; Tony hadn’t wet the bed in all the time he’d known him, through all the drunken binges, through all the night terrors- even when he was bed bound after surgery- not  _ once.  _ There was no way the man had had an accident now _.  _ He stood up and flipped the light on- sure enough there was a massive puddle spanning the entire side of the king sized bed Tony was laying on. 

“Oh- Tony! For Christ's sake!”

“It was an accident!” The drunken man cried defensively but there was a distinct lack of shame in his voice; that would have been present in a grown man who had just lost control of their bladder. 

“Not it wasn’t and you know it- god, Tony, it’s everywhere!” Steve groaned as he walked over to Tony’s side again, pulling him into a sitting position. The little bastard was grinning ear to ear. “If it was an accident why are you laughing?!”

“‘Cause it feels good.” Tony laughed and went to flop backwards again- this time looking as though he was actually about to lose consciousness for real this time. 

“You are so gross- sit up!” Steve yelled, jostling Tony until his eyes reopened. 

Tony pouted at him like an injured puppy. “Stop yelling at meeeee“

“Uh uh you don’t get to be all cute now- why didn’t you say you needed to go? I would’ve helped you-“

“I did tell you!” Tony yelled back, anger rising in him now. “I said it, like, four times and you didn’ listen and my back star-started hurtin’ too so I jus’ went.”

Steve felt the anger leave him- well mostly- as he recalled Tony stating several times throughout the evening that he had to pee. He even said that his tummy hurt he had to go so bad and he’d  _ forgotten.  _ And even though Steve knew full well that Tony could’ve kicked up a fuss if he wanted to, he was still partly to blame. He should not have forgotten to take the man to the bathroom before bed, everyone has to do that, drunk or not it’s just good practise. He should’ve taken him to pee before laying him down. “Oh Tony...okay, okay I admit that was my fault- but you have to admit you didn’t have to go in the bed.”

“No I did that for fun.” Tony giggled evilly as Steve scowled at him. “Next time it would be better if you joined me though-“

Steve scowled down at him. “Shower. Now.” 

“Ooo that’s more like it-“

“Hush up. Keep your mouth shut and I’ll cuddle with you until you fall asleep but if you keep being dirty you can sleep alone tonight, understand?”

“Mhm.” Tony sighed contently leaning against Steve again. He shifted his hips slightly, which caused the blanket to shift with him; and when it did Steve heard something that aroused suspicion. A slight hissing noise. Oh for Christ’s sake. 

“...Are you still going?” Steve asked flatly. 

“...Maybe.” 

“Can you hurry up then?” Steve sighed. God Tony was going to be fucking mortified in the morning. 

“I can’t force it!” Tony laughed. After a minute or so he let out a small groan of relief and the hissing noise died down. “Oh god that feels so much better~”

“I bet it does. Jesus, Tony.” Despite being disgusted by the fact Tony had done it  _ deliberately-  _ Steve had to admit he was a little impressed by the sheer volume Tony managed to contain in his bladder. 

“I told you I had to go.” Tony mumbled, for the first time that evening some embarrassment seeping into his tone as he glanced down at the massive puddle he’d made. 

“That you did, love. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” 

  
  


Finally, another half an hour later Steve managed to get Tony clean and dry- into a now clean and dry bed; and this time he joined him without argument. Subconscious reinforcement be damned, he owed the man a cuddle for letting him wet himself; and he knew Tony would need some reassurance once he was in his normal self hating headspace they next day that Steve wasn’t repulsed by him. 

“Hey Steve?” Tony murmured into his pillow once Steve had switched off the lights once again. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Steve smiled, rubbing the other man’s back gently 

“I won’t do it again.” Tony said earnestly, with such conviction. “I know I say that every time but-“

“And every time I believe you. One day it’ll be the last time and I intend to stick around.” Steve said gently, kissing the top of the others head. “I’m not gonna leave you Tony. You just peed on me, if I was going to it would have happened by now.”

“I’m insecure.” Tony said obviously. 

“Yes you are. And that’s okay. I’ll say it a hundred times if you’ll believe me.” 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“But Steve?”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m gonna throw u- urk!” Before Tony could finish his warning, he half sat up and proceeded to projectile vomit the remaining toxic vodka, whiskey mix that was aggravating his stomach; all over the freshly made bed. After the stream had tapered off slightly he flopped back onto the mattress and wiped his mouth. “Sorry.”

“I’ll get the bowl.” Steve sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was a lot- I’m sorry if people don’t like it, I just couldn’t think of another situation that wasn’t inherently sexual! 
> 
> I know a lot of people don’t like the Steve/Tony paring either, so I’m sorry about that too- I just wanted to explore another dynamic a little bit-
> 
> Anyhoo, this was the first work I let my girlfriend read- ahh! Very nerve wracking 😅


End file.
